Six Hours
by boredFangirlramblings
Summary: A late reaction to what happened with Klaine in the New New York episode last season. Told From Kurt's POV. Involves my take on what could've happened during the six hours Blaine was gone, some Kurt inner monologue during the talk, and post-sex cuddles.


"Why don't _you _put it back where it's supposed to go because it's _your _apartment!"

"Fine, I will!"

Kurt roughly shut the privacy curtain which Blaine had just called "stupid" and sat down on the bed with an angry 'humph!', he crossed his arms over his chest and listened to the sounds of Blaine storming out the apartment.

As soon as the door slammed shut he placed his head in his hands and took three deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself. This was _not _how today was supposed to go. Kurt had every intention of taking Elliot's advice of setting boundaries, but when he walked in, feeling _exhausted, _seeing the yellow tape outlines and the work desk made everything he's been feeling for the last couple of months rise to the surface causing him to snap.

That claustrophobic feeling began to creep up on him again and he quickly stood up, tugging at the collar of his red turtle neck while he paced about his..._their _bedroom.

_Too small _his mind screamed and he opened the privacy curtain with just as much passion as he had closed it with. The first thing that met his eyes was the same scene that has started all of this. The desk and yellow tape.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to kick the desk, wanted to let out the scream he'd been holding in, wanted to run and find Blaine because even when they fight he's the only one who could calm Kurt down.

He settled for more pacing mixed with gripping his hair painfully, then he realized that his breathing was labored like he'd been running.

He needed to get out of the apartment _now. _Needed some space. Needed to _breathe._

He grabbed a few essentials and ran out the door.

Two hours later he came home to a, surprisingly, empty apartment.

His head was more or less cleared now, much more than it had been the last few weeks. He needed to talk with Blaine. Something needed to change, he didn't think that their relationship was in danger. But something definitely needed to change.

He found his cell phone on his bed(it hadn't been one of the items he grabbed while storming out)and a new message from Elliot.

_Did something happen between you and Blaine? Because he was just over here talking about how I'm trying to steal you away from him and warning me to back off. You guys okay?_

Kurt closed his eyes and groaned, remembering how the mention of his friend's name had set Blaine off. He quickly sent a reply.

_I am so sorry, Elliot. I was going to take your advice and talk to him but I ended up snapping which led to this huge fight where I might have mentioned your name..._

_Hey, it's okay. He's actually kind of adorable when he tries to look all big and intimidating lol and he may have called me a, and I quote, Glitter rock Vampire._

A grin found it's way to Kurt's face.

_Don't let him fool you. He's actually trained in boxing, a lot stronger than he looks. Glitter rock Vampire? Really?_

_Oh, then remind never to really piss him off lol. Oh, we wrote a song about it. They should just give us a __Grammy__ now._

Kurt laughed as another text came in.

_Soooooo...do you want to talk about the fight or anything?_

He sighed and frowned at the screen.

_No, the person I need to talk to is Blaine. If he just left your place he should be here soon. Besides, at this rate we'll have to start paying you for couple's therapy. But thank you for everything you've done this week._

_Hey, I'm glad to help(No fee required)._

_Well, I'm gonna wait for Blaine and maybe prepare what I'm going to say. I'll see you later._

_See ya, Kurt. Let me know how things turn out._

Before Kurt set his phone back down he sent one last text to Blaine:

_Hey, I know you're probably mad at me but at least come home so we can talk?_

Forty minutes passed without a reply, Kurt started pacing again, nervously checking his phone every couple of minutes.

Another ten minutes passed, Kurt was about three minutes away from grabbing the carton of ice cream they had bought the other day and stress eating his way to the bottom of it. He checked his phone one last time...nothing.

He sighed heavily and decided that a nice, long shower was what he needed after this long, long day.

The shower took about thirty minutes. _His taxi is probably stuck in traffic._

He changed his clothes, blow dried and restyled his hair. Another thirty to forty minutes. _He's probably avoiding coming home after all the things I said to him..._

_To Blaine:_

_Baby, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. But, at least come home so you're not out on the streets when it gets dark? Love you._

When nearly another hour passed, Kurt started to text other people.

_To Elliot:_

_You haven't seen Blaine by any chance, have you?_

Five minutes passed.

_From Elliot:_

_No, not since he left my place. Has he not come home yet?_

_To Elliot:_

_No, and I'm starting to worry. It's starting to get dark and I don't even know where he is or if he has money for a cab he's not replying to any of my messages and I don't want him walking home by himself._

Three minutes.

_From Elliot:_

_I'm really sorry, I wish I could help but I'm in the middle of helping my friend with something right now but I'll definitely call you if I hear from him at all._

A sigh.

_To Elliot:_

_It's alright, thank you._

The rest of the hour was spent calling anybody and everybody who knows/might have seen Blaine. Artie was staying late to work on his script, Rachel was busy with rehearsals, and Sam was in the process of moving into his new apartment.

Tears of anger and worry rolled down Kurt's face. He was sitting on the couch with his cell phone resting on the table in front him. "Baby, where are you?" he said in an anguished whisper. He looked behind him at the unfinished office space, wincing at the memory of his words and the look on Blaine's face. He returned his gaze to his cell phone. It's been almost six hours since Elliot had texted him and no one had heard anything from Blaine. It was hard for Kurt to not imagine his fiance lying dead in an alleyway...some dark, deserted street...

_What if that fight, what if those horrible words were the last thing I'll ever get to say to Blaine? Did I even tell him that I love him today? What if- _He shook his head and furiously wiped away the new tears that had fallen, _Get it together, Hummel._

While Kurt was busy thinking of all the things he would do or say if Blaine would just _come home _the loft door opened to reveal an exhausted Blaine. Kurt couldn't be sure if it was physical or emotional...maybe it was both.

He wanted to jump up, close the space between them and either hug Blaine or shake him while screaming about how worried he's been. But then he remembered that Blaine was probably pissed at him so he remained rooted on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They both sounded so tired and worn out but this talk needed to happen.

"So, you went to see Elliot?"

Blaine nodded while taking off his coat, his eyes widened a bit as he relived the memory for a moment, "I did." His steps towards Kurt were cautious until he came to a stop, "He's a good guy. He's a good friend to you." He looked away with an ashamed expression on his face. It was getting increasingly difficult for Kurt to not throw his arms around his beautiful, gel-haired fiance.

"He's one of the only real friends I've made since I moved here." Kurt spoke truthfully, the big city would have been a lot scarier without Elliot in his life, "He texted me as soon as you left his apartment...six hours ago." _Six hours, Blaine! SIX! No phone call or text, I was starting to think you were dead_, He must have let some of the inner anger he was feeling creep into his voice because Blaine looked like a wounded puppy. "So, I guess I've just been wondering...where you've been." He hoped his voice wouldn't betray how desperate he was for the answer.

"Well, I, Um...actually took a water taxi to the Statue of Liberty. Just needed some space so I could think." His voice was chocked and he was avoiding looking at Kurt.

"I went to the High Line. To do the same." It was getting increasingly difficult for Kurt to hold back his tears. _How did we get __here?_

"Well, then, can I go first?" Blaine's voice seemed desperate and Kurt just nodded, to nervous to speak.

Blaine hesitantly moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch, wiping away a few tears that had managed to escape. Again, Kurt felt that familiar tug to be closer to Blaine. To close the distance between them and take the smaller boy in his arms and allow themselves to anchor and comfort each other like they would in high school.

_But this isn't high school anymore, _Kurt thought bitterly, _and we aren't the same people were back then._

Blaine took a shuddering breath, nervously fiddling with a random trinket on the table before forcing out the words, "I think I should move out..."

"I'm not sure _that's _what I want." Kurt was quick to speak. Yes, he'd been getting a little irritated with his fiance lately but, he loved Blaine, he didn't want to be parted from him after just getting him back.

The shorter boy shook his head, "Me neither. But, I think that we need to take a step back for a moment- _together_- and...just...look at the situation honestly. It's not working out. After graduation I just _moved in_! And we didn't have a conversation about it, we didn't weigh the pros and cons, we never _really _discussed if this was the absolute best thing for our relationship."

Kurt hung his head in defeat, wanting to slap Blaine for being so _right._

The conversation went on and, after deciding that Blaine moving out would be for the best, they both gave in and closed the space between them. Their mouths meeting in a sweet but heated kiss. Kurt let out a soft whine after spending the last hour fearing he would never kiss these lips again.

A few hours later they were spooning in bed after what Kurt had deemed "the hottest make up sex ever".

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered to his little spoon.

"Mmm?" A content hum came as the reply.

"...I love you."

He could practically feel Blaine's smile, "I love you, too." He affectionately rubbed Kurt's arm that was wrapped around his torso.

"...I was so scared when I didn't hear from you after Elliot texted me. And then it started to get dark and, for a second there, I thought that maybe...that something might've happened to you," he tightened his arm around Blaine slightly as he confessed his fears, "I thought that fight would be the last thing I ever said to you." Tears pricked at his eyes again and he buried his face in Blaine's now loose curls.

"Hey..." Blaine shifted in Kurt's arms so he was facing the other man. He reached up to cup Kurt's face, "I'm here, right? I'm here, safe, in your arms."

Kurt slightly nuzzled into the hand, "I know it's just..." he kissed Blaine on the nose, "Don't scare me like that again?"

Blaine grinned, "Yes, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "'Mr. Hummel'? Is that code for telling me that you're ready for round two?"

Blaine smirked and captured his fiance's lips once more with his own.


End file.
